1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a broadcast recording apparatus for recording a broadcast program, and particularly to a broadcast recording apparatus and a broadcast recording method for providing lock setting for avoiding automatic deletion of a program at a stage of image recording reservation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with prevalence of a digital device, a broadcast receiving apparatus such as a hard disk recorder has been generally used. It becomes possible to easily record/reproduce more video image information than a case of a recording/reproducing process using a conventional video tape recorder (VTR). In such a broadcast receiving apparatus, it becomes possible to further easily carry out an unattended image recording process by utilizing electronic program guide supplied from a broadcast station or a server.
However, in the conventional techniques (Jpn. Pat. Appins. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-289490, and KOKAI Publication No. 2004-86288), there is a problem that program lock setting cannot be provided at a stage of program recording reservation.